The Protagonist and the Antagonist
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: A Demon Lord suddenly appeared and waged war against the True Goddess. However it was prevented by the World Wide Websters to go any further. They also said that only the Hero and the Villain will move the tides of their conflict. Those two will be the embodiment of peace or destruction. (Cover is NepgearXMagic but let's just say its NeptuneXMagic) P-Please read this and e-enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

...

**U-Um... etu... ah! There we go! The script!**

**H-Hello, I am Virginity, um, one of Milady's 'split personality disorder' or some kind. Uh, ah, y-yes I created this story because... I love the pair?**

**P-Please e-enjoy! Have fu-ahh! *tripped***

* * *

**"****_The Protagonist and the Antagonist_****"**  
\- by _Virginity__ the Goddess of __Chastity_

Once upon a time, the kingdom of Gamindustri was facing a huge threat. An entity known as 'Demon Lord' appeared from the depths of darkness and he waged war against the 'True Goddess'. The battle happened in Celestia were millions of lives was lost between the two deities.

The war was heading nowhere, and the two needed to end this war as soon as possible until, a neutral party entered. They were known as the 'World Wide Webster'. They became the bridge between the temporary peace of both humanity and demon kind.

However, they also stated that if the two opposing parties do not comply, they will annihilate them together. After showing their capabilities, the conflict was finally in a stalemate. They left a message to both parties saying:

"Only the hero and the villain will move both races, do not interfere. Their existence will either merge both races in peace or they shall prolong this genocidal."

* * *

**The Land of Demon Race - "Ragnarok****"**

**On the north...**

**An Ominous Castle of Demon! What horrors are waiting?**

It was raining. The pouring was strongly bashing each spat at the windows of the castle of wickedness. A tall woman with ashy-purple skin and hair flocks of crimson in twin tails hover the ground while wearing a huge scythe made up of crystals. She wore a black armored clothing that resembles a bikini.

Her predatory, yellow eyes glared at the large doors opening up in front of her. She then began to laugh terrifyingly with a sinister tone in her voice.

"Greetings Neptune, the Hero of Gamindustri!" She barked the name of her opponent the moment a small, dark figure appeared after the doors opened with rain pouring in. "Today, you will die at the mighty hands of the great CFW! Magic the Hard - one of the Four Heavenly Kings that serves the Demon King!"

The small figure appeared to be a little girl with purple eyes glinting in the dark. She wore a small armor piece with a dress underneath.

She flared at the small figure holding a sword with a cruel smile as she prepared her huge scythe, ready for combat at any given moment. "Prepare yourself and die for me! And after that, I will kill your family next! Your friends and every people you hold dear-"

Then a clanging sound made its way in her ears.

"...huh?" Magic said as she suddenly stopped her quaking speech and stared at the little girl who dropped the sword and fell on the ground.

Neptune, the Hero, began to cry. Magic's eyes cannot believe what she was seeing right now. Seeing such a poor, defenseless girl crying in front of her?! It made her don't want to kill such a poor being.

"Please, kill me."

Magic stared at her in horror.

Neptune uttered in her hiccups. "I don't have any friends. My family died a long time ago. The kingdom wanted me to defeat the Demon Lord but I don't think I can anymore. I am tired." She said with a slumped and tired look, giving up any hope she had from her eyes, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry. Please forgive me. Hopefully, I may see you soon in the afterlife-"

"STOOOOOOOP!"

A member of the Four Heavenly Kings cannot stop this kind of 'attack'. This despair was way too much for Magic to compress!

* * *

**It Got Worse!**

Magic gently pat the back of Neptune who were having a muffled sob on the table.

They were in a bar-like room somewhere in the castle. It's only them and the barkeeper from the stall.

"Now now, it must be hard, don't you want some juice?" Magic said as she moved a precious crystalized glass with orange juice in it.

Neptune looked up with her teary, bloodshed purple eyes at Magic's single fox eye. The Hero stared at her and a figure formed in her head, giving her warmth in her darkest day.

She then began to bawl harder.

Magic's eye twitch. _'It got worse!'_

* * *

**Did She Just...?**

Magic carried an unconscious Hero on her arms as she hovered on the dark, lonely hallway of this dark castle. She looked at Neptune's baby face. She also noticed by now that she had dark eyebags. "She must've been through alot..." She whispered.

She looked back in front and she arrived at the large doors. The door opened revealing a neat room with a bed full of flowers, a bookshelf from the side along with some extraordinary weapons.

She approached the bedroom and laid the feeble, fragile girl on the soft mattress. The moment she did, she saw the little girl's smile for the first time after entering the castle. It made her yellow eye widened in shock at how... cute this girl was.

"Mhm~ fluffy pudding~"

Magic had to hold a laugh as she backed away. The voluptuous woman stared at Neptune for a moment before grabbing a nearby chair and sat on it beside the bed. She then leaned on it as a boor from the bookshelf flew towards her. She opened it up and began to read in the dark.

"Tomorrow's gonna be new, I guess." Magic whispered.

_**Time skipped…**_

Neptune's eyes slowly fluttered. She blinked for a few moments before she lifted her body up, scratching her eyes.

"Hello, young Hero," a sweet voice like a mother echoed in her ear. "Is the sun too bright?"

After adjusting her vision, what she saw was Magic pushing apart the curtain of the window, letting in the bright sun of the morning. And then she pushed the cart, that was beside her, with a plate of healthy food. Magic had a smooth red skin with yellow fox eye while her other eye was covered by an eyepatch. She had a gorgeous twintails of crimson hair. She wore a large robe with sleeves.

"Good morning, dear Hero," She greeted as she stopped at the side. "Tell me, how are your sleep?"

…Magic did not receive any respond.

She looked over to Neptune to see her still looking at the place where she first opened the curtain. Then she looked back at the still face of Neptune. The woman then waved her hand in front of her. After noticing this behavior for a few more seconds, Magic's eye twitch and her face straightened.

"Ah... she passed out."

* * *

**The Hero and one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Magic the Hard, had met in the first chapter! But the Hero had given up and wanted to die and the supposed opponent stopped that and sheltered her! What is waiting for our dear Hero the moment she woke up (again)?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Sexia: Oi, Virginity, how's your story goin****'? Is it yah gucchi?**

**Virginity: *having a hyperventilation* **

**Sexia: The hell's wrong with yah girl- *looked at the support that the story has* HOLYLAKAMOLYYAHBABYWHATTHEFU-**

* * *

**This story was inspired to you by the**** golden manga of adorableness named "**_**The Negative Hero and the Demon Lord**_**"**

* * *

The day went by and it was now noon.

The great CFW Magic, one of the Four Heavenly Kings that served the great Demon Lord, was looking after the supposed main enemy of her master; the Hero.

Magic's single fox eye looked at the unconscious body of Neptune. She wondered. _"It might be late already to say this but... Is this the right thing to do?"_

Her clasped hand gripped tightly as she looked down, thinking deeply to her personal choice. _"If any monsters had seen this event, soon, it will reach the ears of the great Demon Lord."_

Then, she remembered how Neptune begged for her to kill her due to her suffering and how the kingdom of Gamindustri mistreated her. She cannot help but wanted to destroy them already.

Due to her deep thoughts, she failed to notice Neptune who was waking up.

The Hero slowly opened her eyes and what greeted her first was a beautiful frames of the ceiling and a beautiful, ashy purple crystal floating above.

"Where am I...?" Neptune muttered. "Am I... in Celestia?"

"Oh, looks like you're finally awake?"

Neptune nearly jumped in surprise at the new voice. She looked to the side to see Magic leaning forward to meet her sight.

"Yesterday night was quiet hectic, so forgive me for not preparing any arrangement for our meeting," Magic smiled at her but Neptune instead hugged the blankets and stared at her in horror.

"N-No way, even Milady Magic is d-dead?" She said.

"No, I'm not."

Magic coughed to her fist. "Anyway, you cried too much that you ended up passing out. So I carried you here to my room."

But it looks like Neptune was not listening as she pummeled her face to this softness of the large pillow. "Uwaah~ soft pillow, a warm and cozy room, this is Celestia no doubt."

Magic stared at her. "...are you listening to me?"

The CFW continued to watch her adorable face before she remembered something. "Hero, what's your name?"

Neptune knelt on the bed and looked at her. "I-I am Neptune."

"Okay, so from now on Neptune, you will-" Magic stopped her sentence midway as she noticed how Neptune looked at her with those large, bright purple eyes.

Confused, she raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Neptune shook her head and hugged the people. "No, there's nothing. It's just that I haven't heard my name after my parents' death." She said with a smile, a heartfelt smile.

Magic made her eyes widened a little when Neptune's mood brightened up. A pink line formed on the cheeks of the CFW before standing up, now wearing a serious look at Neptune.

The Hero dropped the pillow before looking up at Magic.

"Okay. Neptune, in my name as CFW Magic of the Four Heavenly Kings, I hereby declare you to live here in castle - free of your own will!"

...

Silence passed for a few moments before Neptune smiled brighter. "Thank you so much, Lady Magic."

It felt like a heart bow just shot her head and looking at Neptune's bright face made Magic unable to look at her without feeling embarrass.

While looking at the side, Magic draw something on the air for a few seconds before a large magic circle formed. She looked back at Neptune and asked. "So, are you ready to make a contract?"

Neptune looked at Magic with confused expression. Magic looked at her in the same before she got it. "I see, so Humans does not use any Contract Spells."

"Is it like a chain where both sides must agree in their conditions? Or else there will be a severe punishment to those who disobey this conditions?" Neptune stuttered. "Then it is fine Lady Magic,"

Magic put a finger on her chin before saying. "It's the same anyway, I just want you to be free."

The purple haired girl looked at the tall woman. Magic looked back at her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that's what I only want."

Then Neptune smiled.

Suddenly, a sound of a chain began. Magic look back to see the magic circle she drew on the air began to form a chain-like structure. Magic stared at in horror and tried to stop it but it soon turned into pixels before she could do anything.

"...did you just agree?" Magic looked back Neptune, who also nodded back at her.

The Heavenly King then massaged her forehead before shrugging. "I guess it was fine."

Then a symbol formed on both of their left arms, this is a sign of their contract.

* * *

After leaving Magic's room, the Hero was guided by the Heavenly King to another room, the same as luxurious as Magic's.

"What a great room this room is..." Neptune said, looking around the room in awe.

Magic looked down at her before giggling. "Do you like it? Because from now on," she straightened herself. "This will be your room."

"EEEEEHH?! M-M-My room?!" Neptune cried screamed in shock as she shook.

"Yes."

Magic then entered the room to look outside the window. "Neptune, you see, I am fond of Ancient Magic, especially the Chaos Ice base magic. I always tried to form different types of magic energies in the castle every day."

Then she placed her hand on the small table with two chairs at both side. "But I thought it might be lonely for me not to have any convenient assistant. So I ought to find one. So far, no magus can keep up with my thirst in magic."

The Magic looked at Neptune with complete resolute. "But you as a Hero, you can, and can perhaps surpass me one day. So, would you be my assistant and help me in my research?"

CFW Magic waited for the frozen girl for a reply. However, minute had already passed. "...Neptune?"

Magic walked and stood in front of her. She waved her hands in front of her. The she shook her. Then... she patted her head. After doing that, she waited for a few moments in silence before saying:

"She fainted out, again."

Magic then lifted her up in a bride style before placing on her down on the clean, white bed. The Heavenly King then covered her with the blanket before seating on the chair beside it.

The CFW flicked her hand as a book appeared and she opened it by reading it.

"This journey will take a while."

* * *

**The Hero - Neptune - and one of the Four Heavenly Kings - Magic the Hard - had formed a contract for the Hero to live freely. As the Hard CFW gave her room, she passed out once again, that's two times in a day! What will happen next...?!**


	3. Chapter 3

...

The next day had passed...

Currently, the great CFW Magic wanted to tour the Hero Neptune around the castle for her to remember the layout whenever she wanted to walk around and it will also help her for the future after she begin to start as the Heavenly King's assistant.

Now, there are at the outer parts of the castle where they are in an open hallway.

"... and that place will be the bathroom area." Magic said before pumping up her fist. "So, Neptune, let us go to the inner parts of the castle now. Don't forget the places, okay?"

"Ah, um, o-okay," Neptune said as she nodded.

Magic smiled before facing in front. It might take a while for them to arrive at their destination so Magic had to think of something. She glanced at the Hero before pondering in her thoughts. _"Although she agreed to be my assistant, the other creatures might not take this."_

Magic closed her eyes for a moment. _"What should I say to them? My personal opinion will not be able to convince the majority of the creatures that served as the destruction of human race."_

As that thought entered her mind, her upper face turned dark as she opened her eyes. _"If it comes to that, it's either I remained in my position but they will bring her to the Demon Lord or the Demon Lord will personally kill me and kill her. It's not a good situation!"_

Then Magic stopped moving and so does Neptune as they looked in front. There, appear two creatures walking beside each other.

Magic's eyes widened in shock to recognized them. _"Aren't they...?!"_

On the right side appears to be a woman in her mid 20s wearing a grey hoodie that looks similar to a mouse with a broken heart of yellow and red in the chest and she has shoulder length green hair. Her eyes were light ruby and ears pointed. Her skin is ashy grey. There is a long, steel pipe hanging on her back.

Beside her is a small boy with dark grey skin and he looks slightly slim. He has a tail at his back with its tip shaped like a broken heart with yellow and red. He has short black hair and a pair of darker shade of red eyes. There's also a dot on his nose with two lines at each of his cheeks.

_"That's Linda and Pirachu, the Pair Slayers" _Magic thought. _"This is bad, they are the creatures the least I am hoping to meet the Hero for!"_

The woman, Linda, noticed Magic as she grinned and waved at her lord. "Good morning Lady Magic... oh?" Linda greeted the Heavenly King with enthusiasm but the moment she noticed the Hero her happy-looking face dropped.

"Hmmm, isn't this girl..." Linda said as both pairs stopped at a certain distance. The piercing eyes of Linda made Neptune shuddered as she was about to mention.

However, the Hero's vision was suddenly blocked by Magic as the Heavenly King stood in front of her. Neptune looked at her with sudden admiration.

"Oh!" Linda said as she snapped her fingers before suddenly beaming forward with a large smile. "Isn't she the Hero?! Why are you with her, Lady Magic?"

The rat-looking boy nodded furiously with a large smile as well. "No doubt no doubt-chu. It's her-chu!"

Neptune and Magic, with the former poking her head from the CFW's side, looked back and said. "...huh?"

The two pairs walked in front and introduced themselves to Neptune. Linda is the first. "Greetings, dear Hero. My name is Linda Underling, as my surname implies, am the most loyal subordinate of Lady Magic."

And then the grey-skinned bot started jumping. "And I am Pirachu but you can call me Warechu-chu!

Neptune replied back to them with stuttering in her tone. " U-Um ah, n-nice to meet you!"

"W-Wait a damn minute!" Magic bat in, confused and surprised. "Did you guys already know about her?!"

Linda laughed. "It's because the Barkeeper couldn't stop crying after listening, well 'eavesdropping', to the Hero's story, so we got curious and ended up listening. It's already the famous topic around the castle."

"But how come I don't know about it?"

"Lady Magic, do you think we would disrupt and gossip you that disrespectfully?"

Linda looked down at Neptune. "Anyway after that..." She said but she suddenly pulled out a tissue and began crying. "She lived through a very harsh life... and she's still a young girl with so many dreams!"

Even Pirachu started sobbing as he listened.

For a few moments, Linda stopped crying before asking the Heavenly King. "Anyway, Lady Magic, will she live here in the castle?"

"Well," Magic sighed. "That's my plan."

"Oh! Good-chu!" Pirachu said.

"I'm in it!" Linda grinned before turning to Neptune and smiling big as she held the Hero's small hands. "You can rely to us if anything's troubling you, Hero Neptune!"

"T-Thank you very much!" Neptune gladly appreciated their approach with a small, cute smile.

The Heavenly King merely let out a small smile as she watched the pretty scene in front of her. _"Maybe... Maybe this is fine."_

The rat-looking boy then clasped Neptune's left hand and said. "You look cute-chu! You're more than welcome here-chu! If anything, I can teach you better than Lady Magic."

Neptune only blushed at what he said to her at the first part and was confused at the rest.

_"This rat!"_

*_PAM!_*

"So, Linda, this is your first time meeting Neptune?" Magic said as she held Pirachu's (throbbing in pain due to a plump) head.

"Before she entered the Chaos Hallway, shouldn't you and Pirachu intercept her before she could even enter the castle?" Magic asked the green haired woman who suddenly flinch upon asking that.

Linda scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile. "W-Well, because..."

* * *

**A few days ago...**

"Enemy attack! It's an enemy attack!" It was yelled by a Zombie Magician who was on the walls.

"How many are there?!" The Skeleton Knight asked as it looked over the walls.

"Only one but according to my men, the said enemy was surrounded by a Holy Aura of that wretched True Goddess!"

"Holy Aura?! Could it be... the Hero?!" The Skeleton Knight said before it turned to the Zombie Magician. "Call the Pair Slayers! We need orders from them!"

But before any of then could move, a tremendous aura filled with heavy pressure made them shudder. The two creatures looked over the wall to see a small girl wielding a sword.

**"I don't want to fight," **Neptune said with her upper face dark and tears dripping down from her eyes. **"But I have to. I have to meet their expectations."**

"HIIEEE!" The Skeleton Knight and the Zombie Magician screamed in terror as they ran down the stars made up of stone with the wall.

_"What is that determination?!"_

_"T-This is not an ordinary person!"_

"N-Not good! The pairs are not enough! Call Lady Magic!"

* * *

**Back at Present...**

"And because of that, we didn't get any closer until we heard the news." Linda said as she shrugged.

_"I see..."_

* * *

**The reason how Neptune had pierced through the castle finally revealed. To think that even the feared Pair Slayers are not worthy to be the Hero's opponents?! What will be**** next chapter like...?!**

* * *

**Extra Info:**

_Linda Underling - _Level 75  
• one of the two members in the well-known group 'Pair Slayers' that served one of the Four Heavenly Kings.  
• she admired Lady Magic (greatly)  
• she belonged to one of the creatures called 'Punkies' that served in the Metropolitan Cities around Ragnarok.  
• recognized as the one who wield the 'Pipe of Beat'

_Pirachu _\- Level 73  
• one of the two members in the group 'Pair Slayers'  
• he was the strongest creatures in his species called 'Ratchus'  
• carries a small, red crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**...**

After the meeting with the Pair Slayers, they all part ways. During their tour, Neptune met a lot of different creatures who kindly welcomed her in the castle after knowing her story. The Heavenly King also noticed how the monsters - the way human looked at the creatures - interact with Neptune as if she was part of them.

The CFW could not help but appreciate that the Hero 'invaded' this place other than the other three Heavenly Kings. And with that, Magic completed the tour with Neptune until they returned back to Neptune's new room.

"And that concludes our tour on the upper part of the castle grounds," Magic said to Neptune as the two stood in the middle of the room. "Say, Neptune, is there anything you want and need to know?"

Neptune poked both of her fingers awkwardly. "Uhm... um..."

"Come on, there's no need to be shy," Magic smiled a little. "You can say it, as long as it is within my range."

Neptune then replied. "Um, do you have any clock here?"

"A clock?" Magic pressed her finger on her chin and ponder. _"I wonder why, of all things?"_

"For why do you need it? Is it base to your daily routine?" She asked the Hero.

Magic then noticed how Neptune's eyebags suddenly got thicker and it felt like her aura choked the Heavenly King after knowing the reply.

"By state orders, to comprehend the ability of Time Manipulation, I must stare at it for ten hours straight."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Linda and Pirachu was walking down the hallway until they noticed a hole on the wall.

"What happened here?" Linda looked at the whole to see the other side. She backed off and and noticed another thing, something missing. "Huh? Shouldn't there me a clock in this wall?"

Pirachu put his hands on his hips. "I don't really know what happened but I heard from the Batsis that they saw Lady Magic flying around the walls and punching down each of every clocks she saw before burning them to pieces."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "That's weird, anything else?"

"They also heard Lady Magic ordering the transport units not to bring anymore clocks. Or else she'll kill them."

"Huh, strange. A death penalty for a clock?"

* * *

The sun is shining and strike Neptune in the face. She slowly woke up and scratched her eyes. After yawning, she looked to the side to greet Magic. "G-Goodmorning Lady Magic, thank you for-"

Until she noticed how Magic forced herself to smile.

"G-Goodmorning to you as well, Neptune."

The Hero only blinked at her and tilted her head in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing for you to worry," Magic said as she waved off the topic. But deep inside. _"Phew! I managed to burn the all the clocks in one night! To think that I have thousands of those in the basement. Now that I think about of it, it's probably from my experiments trying to control time too?"_

"Um, Lady Magic,"

Magic snapped out of her thoughts to see Neptune looking at her. The Heavenly King watched as Neptune smiled at her. "Thank you, for letting me stay here."

Smiling, Magic replied. "It is nothing, for I am glad that you came,"

After that, Magic waved goodbye to Neptune since she still has works to finish before deadline. As the Heavenly King's footsteps was far from hearing, Neptune simply hugged the big pillow.

"Fluffy~"

* * *

Skip right at afternoon, Magic went back to Neptune for the Hero to change her occupation as the Heavenly King's attendant.

"Neptune, starting from today, you will start helping me with my research." Magic said to Neptune. "That being said, it would be difficult for you to do your job properly with that armor of yours. Was it from the Nautic?"

"H-How did you know, Lady Magic?!" The Hero, Neptune, asked in amazement.

Magic huffed with a proud smile. "Of course, as the Chief of the Demon Army, I know how well my ears when gathering informations, especially about you as a Hero." She answered. "Anyway, I will have to take care of that armor of yours."

Magic looked back and yelled through the hallways. "Rei Ryghts! Rei Ryghts! Are you there?!"

It was a few seconds of silence before a figure suddenly flung out from the wall and it startled Neptune.

"Owiee," the new person emerged said. It was a woman witg blue hair and single-silver horn from the side of her head. She wore a long, black and maid outfit. She was rubbing the back of her head as she stood up. "W-Where am I?"

"Ahem,"

The blue haired maid shuddered as she turned around to see Magic behind Neptune, the former giving her a disappointed stare and the latter looking at her curiously.

"A-Ah! I'm very Lady Magic," Rei bowed her head as an apology. "I am very late for your summon! I hope you can punish me later!"

"It's fine," Magic said as she waved it off. "Anyway, sorry for disturbing your work."

Magic then grabbed Neptune's attention back to her. "She is Rei Ryghts, the Head Maid here in the castle. She's in charge of managing the castle here. Whenever you find fault in your life here, just call her and she will fix it."

Then she looked back at Rei with again another disappointing look. "Even though her first impression is not that great."

"I-I'm very sorry, M-Miladay!" Rei apologized.

Neptune frantically waved her hand in front to try to calm down the maid. "N-No, it's okay. I-It is totally fine."

"Uwaah! To think that a young child would try her best not to make those people older than her feel bad."

"I said it's totally fine!" Neptune flustered.

Magic sighed. "Anyway, this is Neptune, she will be my assistant starting today."

"N-Nice to meet you again! M-My name's Neptune."

Rei looked at Neptune before saying. "I heard about what happened to Lady Neptune's life from Linda and the others." She then walked in front of the Hero before bending forward to pat Neptune's head.

"It must have been harsh, you've been through a lot." Rei said with a teary eyes while smiling.

Neptune flustered as she stuttered in her words. "Eh?! Um, n-no that's...!"

"Rei Ryghts," Magic said, the maid returned her focus back to her Master. "I would like you to prepare a set of comfortable clothes for Neptune. It be would be fine if it's just a spare uniform from the maids."

"I humbly apologized, Lady Magic," Rei replied. "But it is unlikely that we have possession of clothing befitting to Lady Neptune and all."

After that, Magic and Rei looked over at Neptune. The Heavenly King obviously noticed that the Hero was simply too small.

"W-What's wrong? Is there something in my face?" Neptune said, slightly bothered.

Rei Ryghts simply giggled as she pat the Hero's head once more, leaving the latter simply confused.

"I see," Magic muttered before saying once more, now with glint in her eye. "It cannot be help then. **I will make one**."

_...!_

Suddenly, a beautiful fabric of purple appeared in front of them and in an instant, Magic cut in it in half. Then a sewing machine appeared and the Heavenly King sat on the chair that also appeared out of nowhere.

The Head Maid and the Hero simply watched Magic as she sewed the fabric and formed a set of clothing. Then next, the machine disappeared and in its wake was a purple and blue leather. There, the Heavenly King also made a pair of shoes.

...

"It is done."

Neptune's face turned beet of red as she stared down at the clothing given to her by Magic. It was a beautiful, purple dress with some glittering jewels of diamonds at the sides of her dress. She also wore a pair of tights and a pair of purple and blue shoes.

"Amazing! What a splendid and magnificent job you did, Lady Magic." Rei said as she stared in amazement at the product that Neptune currently wearing.

"Agreed," Magic nodded and proudly smiled at what she did. "It suits her very well, unexpectedly since I did it in a hurry not more than a minute."

"I was bestowed a great honor to watch your performance, Lady Magic."

"It was nothing."

"U-Um, p-p-please don't look," Neptune said, covering her red face. "T-There's no way an amazing dress like this could suit someone like me."

"...Lady Magic," Rei suddenly said before turning around to look up at Magic with her eyes suddenly turning bright blue. "If it's okay, I would like for Lady Neptune to join my Maid Battalions."

"**I refused**." Magic said as she looked down at Rei Ryghts with her single fox eye shining as well.

The two stared at each other with sparks flying out between them. Eventually, Rei sighed and looked away. "What a pain. I want to see more of that baby face."

Magic shook her head in disapproval. But deep inside, she was about to burst in anger. _"Damn it, what is wrong with this Evil Goddess?" _She thought before looking at Rei - who was staring very hard at Neptune, meanwhile the latter tried to hide her face.

* * *

**Neptune, our small Hero, was wearing a handmade outfit made by the great Heavenly King?! It was a shocking work from one of the Four Heavenly Kings! What ****would the next chapter be like...?!**

* * *

**Additional Scene:**

The _Armor of Polaris._

It was a Holy type of armor that resides within the deepest dungeon from the north of Gamindustri, called 'Depth Nautic.' The dungeon was very cold and its temperature reached below that of a freezing point, it is a subzero death for all living things that will dare step foot.

However, only one human prevailed and reached the bottom. It was the Hero of Gamindustri.

It granted the Hero to wield the coldest ice power and was able to create a forcefield around her to freeze her opponents instantly.

It was an armor wore by the Hero in her journey to fight

...

It is currently midnight, back at the Heavenly King's room...

Magic stared at the armor that Neptune used to wear. It was a small, white armor with golden segments around the chest area and a sigil of a power symbol over it. The armor was on a stand.

From a glance, it would appear to be a normal, white armor. But thanks to Magic's appraisal...

"This child," Magic said, she greeted her teeth in anger at the thoughts of human. "She's too young and yet those pathetic humans forced her to be this way!"

"They did not even think about her health! That wretched True Goddess did not even tell that the consequences of wearing an armor from the depths of ice!"

Magic clenched her hands hard and her yellow eye glowed in the dark. Her knuckles clenched so hard you could hear small bones cracking. And then she let out a heavy sigh before rubbing her forehead.

"It's still amazing," Magic said, "To think that the Hero would wear such a God-level armor, if we two were to fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. She truly deserves to be a worthy opponent for the Great Demon Lord."

CFW Magic, she was not only a Heavenly King by title, she was also the most intelligent and smartest demon. It won't be abnormal to think that she can stand toe-to-toe with the Gamindustri's greatest magicians who all can use 10-Tier spells simultaneously. She truly is a prodigy of the demonkind.

But she also knew that nature had it all. She knew all along that the nature was her greatest opponent, not the humans. So she worked hard on researching magic countless times almost to the point where she needs to create one.

However, no matter what she do, after seeing the Hero who wore that armor.

"Still I wanted to ask her," Magic said to herself while thinking of Neptune's cute face. "Did she used its special ability that surpassed 15th tier?"

That question left hanging the more she imagined Neptune's cute faces.

"What am I doing again?" Magic said to herself before looking back, seeing a desk with a document on it. "Oh yes, a _meeting to the capital_... If only I can deny, it would honestly be great."

She said before seating back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**...**

The day is still the same day as the last chapter. It was just a few minutes after parting with the Head Maid Rei Ryghts.

The Heavenly King and the Hero are walking down the hallway towards the place where the latter will start her job as Magic's attendant. However, contrast to Magic's normal pace of walking, the Hero was walking slowly, fidgeting.

"U-Um, Lady Magic?" Neptune called out the Heavenly King's name, as if she was holding back from calling her.

"I-I really think that someone like me," The Hero said. "Shouldn't be allowed to wear this amazing dress!"

"But doing magic research while wearing your armor would be difficult, no?" Magic pointed out. "Isn't it essential to wear clothes fit for work?"

"B-But, I might get is dirty while I'm working...!"

Magic scratched her chin with her finger. "I don't mind if they got dirty, afterall, they are your work clothes."

But the Heavenly King could see that in the eyes of the Hero, she won't be willing to give up. Magic's single, yellow, fox eye stared right at Neptune's purple eyes. Just looking at it made Magic's heart ponder for some reason.

Then the Heavenly King turned around a moment. She put her hand on her face. She might be calm but deep inside...

_"What is that look?!" _

...she's having a meltdown.

_"She looked so cute as she tried to fight against me~ __ahhh, I am in bliss right now."_

"U-Um, Lady Magic? Is there something wrong?" Neptune said, interrupting the crimson haired woman from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, I am fine," Magic said as she coughed and turned around to face Neptune once again. "Understood, if you're going that far then it cannot be help."

She then continued, "I made a uniform using a leftover cloth from when I made that dress. Let us use that for your work clothes."

Neptune let out a sigh of relief and she looks happy for a moment. Magic noticed that expression and could not help but feel regret at what she was about to do now.

The Heavenly King then flicked her finger and then a majestic and grand dress made up of purple and black with bits of segments of blue with diamonds and amethyst. "Here it is."

...

The Hero stared at the new dress with large eyes before shrieking in shock.

"I-I-I think this dress is fine after all...!"

"Indeed." Magic said but deep inside. _"__I'm sorry, Neptune."_

* * *

Upon stopping at a large door, the pair went in and Magic announced their arrival.

"We are finally here; my personal library," Magic said as she showed Neptune rows upon rows and shelves upon shelves filled all sorts of books. "The Demagical Underground Library."

Neptune was shocked to find this size in magnitude. "It... It is even bigger than the library of the True Goddess back then."

"Really?" Magic raised her eyebrow, slightly surprised at that statement. "I am somewhat confused then how such deity have mediocre browsing materials where she is the strongest human deity."

Then Magic waved off that thought and looked at Neptune by patting her in the head. "Anyway, this place will provide you with necessary resources and magical tomes enough for you to research on."

Then the ashy purple skinned woman asked. "Let me ask you, Neptune. Can you read inscriptions?"

"Y-Yes," Neptune, nodded as she looked up but still a little embarrassed because of Magic's soft hand. "I was thought how to read and write those when I was little."

After hearing that reply, Magic simply smiled in relief. "That's a good news. Then, you go ahead and read those books on the table while I go gather the materials."

Neptune slowly started to panic as usual. "I-I couldn't possibly read such important boo-"

But she was silence when Magic placed a finger on her mouth to interrupt her. "Listen here Neptune, since you know the basic knowledge of attaining magic and harnessing those, we can skip that."

Then Magic let go of her finger on Neptune's mouth before continuing. "And that knowledge all comes from humans. But as your assistant, you must engage yourself in another level of magic. We demonkind are superior in magic than humans, that is because of 'Pointerial'. Humans tend to find magic a lot and ended up leaving the first spells weaker and not enhanced. We demons always mastered every spells we could find, even if we are far behind humankind."

Magic then placed both of her hands behind her back and faced Neptune directly. "As my assistant, your task is to at least grasp the 'Pointerial' magic!"

...

"So begin with this!"

Neptune sat on a black chair with a table and four small piles of picture books referencing the topic she must learn. The Hero blinked at why it should be a picture book... although the pictures look so cute. She wondered why?

Then she watched Magic slowly walked away from the midst of shelves. "L-Lady Magic, am I really allow-"

"Read them thoroughly."

That stern sentence shut Neptune down, the Hero simply stared for a moment and in silence.

Neptune then looked over the books in front of her and pulled the book from the top. She opened the book, and expecting a monsters picture on how 'Pointerial' worked, instead she was greeted by slimes that turned into a water.

* * *

"It has become quiet late," Magic said as she entered the room again carrying a tray of cup of tea and another pile of picture books about magic. "I'm sorry Neptune for keeping you waiting..."

Magic, stopped her sentence midway, as she noticed how Neptune was so focused and concentrated on reading the book.

The Heavenly King felt a little proud and quiet happy on how Neptune progressed in her own world. So the yellow eyed King simply placed the cup of warm tea near Neptune's table and the she sat on the couch nearby.

All the while, Magic enjoyed watching Neptune's different emotions that occasionally popped out. It is incredibly adorable how Neptune's emotions changes so fast and Magic is having a day of her life.

Now, three hours had passed, Magic snapped her finger and said. "Neptune, it's time to eat dinner."

The Hero was startled and cutely let out a 'yip' sound. The Hero looked to the side to see Magic smiling with a set of different dishes and delicacies.

"Come, let's eat." Magic invited.

* * *

**Western Border of Ragnarok Land...**

In another wicked place with its ominous, looming dark castle. Outside the walls, two creatures could be seen talking to each other.

"Huh? Haven't you heard that the Hero invaded the northern border?" A skeleton magician said to its fellow skeleton knight.

The skeleton knight waved it off and said. "Psst, that abomination of a Hero will probably be kick out and cry for help from the True Goddess. Because that Hero is facing Lady Magic there, one of the Heavenly Kings, are the stronge-"

"Shhh, would you not brag that here?! We could've killed you know?!" The skeleton magician said as it slapped the bonely knight. "This is _**Lord's Brave **_border! And we know the two lords are rivals, if words heard that you're siding to milord's rival, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right, sorry for that," The Bone Knight said. "Anyways, let's go and do our usual of patrol."

Unbeknownst to them, a woman could be seen hiding behind a tree and listening to their conversation.

"She invaded north?" The woman said silently. "But the king said that he ordered her to attack here?"

The shadowy woman grabbed her head and frustratingly whispered. "Augh! I really don't know what's to trust to those scums! If... if Neptune is really at the north."

Then the woman's eyes glowed darker shade of red and it shown that she has dark hair with twintails.

"If I found out that it was setup for Neptune, I swear I will plummet that king down and hunt the demons who hurt Neptune." She gritted with anger.

**[Noire**** \- Level 96, Betè ****Swordswoman****] had arrived!**

* * *

**The news of the Hero invasion from north has been heard from the other borders! Meanwhile, a new character stepped forth and introduced herself as 'Noire the Swordswoman' and she has connection to Neptune?! What will then transpire the next chapter?!**

* * *

**Additional Info:**

_Rei Ryghts _\- Level 70 ([Additional Form] detected; strength UNKNOWN)  
• She is the Head Maid in the castle of Lady Magic.  
• She was known as an 'Evil Goddess' by Magic, other creatures have no knowledge of this.  
• She possessed [Additional Form] to which only Magic knows.


End file.
